lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Dimensions II
'LEGO Dimensions II '''is a sequel to LEGO Dimensions, a toys-to-life video game. Characters Back to the Future * Doc Brown * Marty McFly DC Comics * Aquaman (Standard) * Aquaman (JL Movie) * Bane * Batman (Standard) * Batman (JL Movie) * Cyborg (Standard) * Flash (Standard) * Flash (JL Movie) * Harley Quinn * Reverse-Flash * Superman * The Joker * Wonder Woman Fantastic Beasts * Newt Scamander * Tina Goldstein Harry Potter * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Voldemort Jurassic World * ACU Trooper * Claire Dearing * Gray Mitchell * Owen Grady * Zach Mitchell Marvel Studios * Ancient One * Ant-Man * Black Widow * Captain America * Doctor Strange * Falcon * Hawkeye * Hela * Hulk (Standard) * Hulk (Ragnarok) * Iron Man * Mordo * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Thor (Ragnarok) * War Machine * Yellowjacket Portal 2 * Chell Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Star Wars * Chewbacca * Darth Vader * Finn (Standard) * Finn (Stormtrooper) * Han Solo (Smuggler) * Han Solo (Veteran) * Kylo Ren * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker (Jedi) * Luke Skywalker (Standard) * Poe Dameron * Rey (Jedi Training) * Rey (Scavenger) * Rose Tico The LEGO Movie * Bad Cop * Benny * Emmet * Unikitty * Wyldstyle The Lord of the Rings * Gandalf the Grey * Gimli * Gollum * Legolas The Simpsons * Bart Simpson * Homer Simpson * Krusty the Clown Packs = Vehicle and Gadgets Coming Soon = Back to the Future * Back to the Future Level Pack [Marty McFly + ''DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard] * Doc Brown Fun Pack Brown +''Travelling Time Train'' DC Comics DC Comics Standard * Aquaman Fun Pack [Aquaman (Standard) + Aqua Watercraft] * Bane Fun Pack [Bane + Drill Driver] * Cyborg Fun Pack [Cyborg + Cyber-Guard] * The Flash Level Pack [Flash + Cosmic Treadmill ''+ Reverse-Flash] * The Joker and Harley Quinn Team Pack [The Joker + ''The Joker's Chopper ''+ Harley Quinn + ''Quinn Mobile] * Superman Fun Pack [Superman + Hover Pod] * Wonder Woman Fun Pack [Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet] Justice League Movie * Justice League Movie Story Pack (JL Movie) + Flash (JL Movie) + Aquaman (JL Movie) Fantastic Beasts * Fantastic Beasts Story Pack [Newt Scamander + Niffler] * Tina Goldstein Fun Pack [Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil] Harry Potter * Harry Potter Team Pack [Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express ''+ ''Enchanted Car ''+ Lord Voldemort] * Hermione Granger Fun Pack [Hermione Granger + ''Buckbeak] * Ron Weasley Fun Pack [Ron Weasley + Scabbers] Jurassic World * Jurassic World Team Pack [Owen Grady + Velociraptor + ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere] * Jurrasic World Level Pack [Zach Mitchell + Grey Mitchell + T-Rex] * Claire Dearing Fun Pack [Claire Dearing + Jurassic Park Van] LEGO Dimensions * Starter Pack (Standard) [Batman + Batmobile ''+ Gandalf the Grey + Wyldstyle] Marvel Studios Ant-Man * Ant-Man Level Pack + ''Ant-Thony ''+ Yellowjacket Doctor Strange * Doctor Strange Level Pack [Doctor Strange + Ancient One * Doctor Strange Fun Pack Mordo The Avengers * The Avengers Level Pack [Iron Man + ''Avenjet + Captain America] * Hawkeye & Black Widow Level Pack [Hawkeye + Hit-The-Target Machine + Black Widow] * Recruit Level Pack [Falcon + Training Dummy ''+ War Machine] * Twin Level Pack + ''Race Track ''+ Scarlet Witch * Hulk Fun Pack [Hulk + ''Gamma Machine] Thor Ragnarok * Thor Ragnarok Level Pack (Ragnarok) + Hulk (Ragnarok) * Thor Ragnarok Fun Pack Hela Portal 2 * Portal 2 Level Pack [Chell + Sentry Turret] Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo Team Pack [Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack + Shaggy + Mystery Machine] Star Wars Originals * Return Of The Jedi Story Pack Skywalker (Jedi) + Han Solo (Smuggler) + Darth Vader * Star Wars Level Pack Skywalker (Standard) + AT-AT Walker + Leia Organa Sequels * The Force Awakens Story Pack [Rey (Scavenger) + Finn (Stormtrooper) + Poe Dameron + X-Wing] * The Force Awakens Team Pack [Han Solo (Veteran) + Rathtar +Chewbacca + Millennium Falcon] * The Last Jedi Level Pack [Finn (Standard) + BB-9E + ''Rose Tico] * Ahch-To Training Fun Pack [Rey (Jedi Training) + ''Porg] * Kylo Ren Fun Pack [Kylo Ren + T.I.E Fighter] The LEGO Movie * Bad Cop Fun Pack [Bad Cop + Police Car] * Benny Fun Pack [Benny + Benny's Spaceship] * Emmet Fun Pack [Emmet + Emmet's Excavator] * Unikitty Fun Pack [Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car] The Lord of the Rings * Gimli Fun Pack [Gimli + Axe Chariot] * Gollum Fun Pack [Gollum + Shelob the Great] * Legolas Fun Pack [Legolas + Arrow Launcher] The Simpsons * The Simpsons Level Pack [Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-O-Vision] * Bart Simpson Fun Pack [Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter] * Krusty the Clown Fun Pack [Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike] LEGO Dimensions II Characters Year 1 Wave 1 DC Comics * Aquaman (JL Movie) * Batman (JL Movie) * Flash (Standard) * Flash (JL Movie) * Reverse-Flash Harry Potter * Ron Weasley Jurassic World * Claire Dearing * Gray Mitchell * Zach Mitchell Marvel Studios * Ancient One * Ant-Man * Black Widow * Captain America * Doctor Strange * Falcon * Hela * Hulk (Standard) * Hulk (Ragnarok) * Iron Man * Mordo * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Thor (Ragnarok) Star Wars * Chewbacca * Darth Vader * Finn (Standard) * Finn (Stormtrooper) * Han Solo (Smuggler) * Han Solo (Veteran) * Kylo Ren * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker (Standard) * Luke Skywalker (Jedi) * Poe Dameron * Rey (Scavenger) * Rey (Jedi Training) * Rose Tico Trivia * Vehicles and gadgets will be italic. * This game has not been released yet. * All LEGO Dimensions 1 characters will be use-able. * LEGO Dimensions 2 characters will have a purple base plate. * You can request characters in the comments! * There are 37 new characters so far! Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Monkey Studios Category:LEGO Dimensions II Category:DC Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Kids Games Category:Endermonkeyx99 Category:Upcoming